


Your French Girls

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Submission, Titles, Top! Himchan, and I need holy water, more plot than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: In which Himchan is rich, and Jongup is his sexy and shy butler.





	

“Jongup~” Himchan - a tall, black haired man in a nice dress shirt and pants - called out down the hall of his vastly large house.

Not even a minute passed before a short, silver haired male in a sharp black suit came hurrying down the hall.

“Yes, Sir?” Jongup questioned, tired and out of breath.

“I need your help deciding on what to wear.” Himchan responded, turning around and going back into his room almost immediately.

Jongup sighed, wandering into the room and asking, “Are you going on a date with another one of your posh French girls again?”

The door closed behind him.

“No.” Himchan replied, a smile curling up onto his lips.

“T-Then who?” Jongup questioned, eyes wide.

“What would you say...” Himchan trailed off, dragging his fingers down Jongup's tie, “if I said you were the one I wanted to look good for?”

“H-Himchan,” Jongup stuttered, blushing despite the soft grin he wore, “if you mean you have feelings for me... I'm interested in you as well.”

“Jonguppie, can you do one thing for me?”

“Anything.”

Himchan leaned closer, whispering into the younger's ear, “Call me sir.”

Jongup let out a half groan, half moan in response, practically lunging forward and gripping Himchan's shoulders. “ _Please_.” He whispered, something new burning in his eyes. A desire and passion lit anew because of Himchan. “Please kiss me.”

Himchan then locked their lips together, allowing Jongup to express his new, fervent desire.

Jongup was gripping Himchan's shirt, dragging him closer. Their lips were moving quick, and rough, product of pent of feelings and lust. Himchan's teeth came down around Jongup's lip, gently biting for a mere second. Jongup moaned into the kiss, opening up and letting Himchan slip his tongue inside.

Slowly, Jongup's hands slid down Himchan's chest, inching towards the elder man's belt. A silent question entered the room.

Himchan then put his hands on Jongup's upper thighs, finger tips grazing the butler's ass. A silent answer was given.

Breaking away, Jongup looked up at the other man with wide eyes. Pupils blown.

 _Please_.

Scooping the young up, Himchan wrapped Jongup's strong legs around his waist. They quickly made their way to the bed.

“Jongup?” Himchan questioned, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, please. Please, S-” Jongup cut himself off, blushing in embarrassment as he realized the situation he'd given into.

“Do you like that?” Himchan whispered, hands traveling down to the younger's pants. He brushed along the growing tent, working on the combinations of buttons and zippers. “Do you like calling me Sir, Jonguppie?”

The younger nodded softly, mouth open slightly as he moaned softly.

“H-How'd you know?”

“You blush so much, don't think I don't notice. I do.” Himchan replied, wiggling the butler's pants off. He then trailed off into silence, though it was obvious he had more to say. “Don't be mad,” Himchan continued (not a good place to start when you're in bed with someone), “but I once heard you moaning Sir in your sleep.”

A look of shock briefly crossed the younger's face. It lasted only a second, dissolving into a loud moan when cold fingers wrapped around his hard length.

“F- _Fuck_ you.” Jongup stuttered, half moaning, “That was _embarrassing_! The only thing that kept me from wanting to dig a hole for myself was thinking that no one knew.”

“Do you want me to stop.” Himchan asked, hand movements halting, face serious.

“Fuck no,” came out of Jongup's mouth instantly.

“What do you want then?” Himchan smirked.

“Fuck me like one of your French girls.” Jongup responded. Something about Himchan in this moment made him speak before thinking. To be fair, however, it was hard to focus when caught in pleasure and fantasies becoming real.

“I never fucked a French girl.” Himchan responded after a moment, dead serious, pausing before going on in a darker voice, “And I _most certainly_ wouldn't fuck one like I'm about to fuck you.”

A choked, “ _Please_ ,” was Jongup's only response, reaching up shyly to unbutton Himchan's shirt.

And unbuttoned it quickly was. It didn't take long until all their clothing was shed onto the floor, naked bodies pressed together.

“It's been so long.” Jongup whispered, blushing softly.

“I'll be careful.”

“No-”

“I said careful,” Himchan interjected, smirking as he reached to his bedside table, “not gentle.”

Jongup manged a small smile at that; it seemed like Himchan knew everything he wanted and more.

In the next moment, Himchan retracted his hand and dropped a small a box onto the bed.

“Can you open the box, Jonguppie?” Himchan questioned, a small bottle still in hand as he began trailing kisses down the younger's body.

Fumbling for the box, half distracted from Himchan's skilled tongue trailing down toward his naval.

The box was completely sealed, Jongup realized. New, despite the box appearing worn.

“It's been awhile for me, too.” Himchan explained, noticing Jongup's lingering gaze. Then he continued kissing down Jongup's body, and Jongup continued to fumble with the box.

Eventually, Jongup managed to get one out (with much pleasure induced struggling), before dropping the box onto the floor. Directly after the box clattered to the floor, Himchan's lips wrapped around his length.

Any coherent thoughts escaped Jongup. All it was was a jumble of moans, pleads, and cries of Sir.

“More?”

“ _Please_.”

“Turn around.” Himchan practically growled. Breathlessly, Jongup obeyed, shifting onto his hands and knees. Himchan then adjusted his stance, pulling the younger's hips up into the air more and gently pushing his torso down towards the bed.

“W-What-” Jongup stuttered, feeling Himchan's hands prying his ass cheeks apart. Before he could go on (not that he wanted to protest to anything Himchan was going to do), the elder leaned forward, face pressing down and tongue snaking out to lick around Jongup's awaiting rim.

It felt like all the bones in his body turned to jelly in that moment. “Ah!” He moaned, hands scrambling up and taking a vice grip on the pillow. His mouth was left hanging open as he panted into the air. He was wiggling his hips, trying to pull away from the pleasure that made him shudder, but Himchan pulled him back. It was further this time.

“O-Oh!” He gasped in shock, trembling. “Oh God, S-Sir! S-So good. Ah!” Jongup cried out loudly, squirming with pleasure. “No! Too much~” He muttered suddenly, “too much, too much. Gonna-”

He gasped out a moan; Himchan began stroking him again, pumping him into an orgasm that left him with jumbled speech.

Himchan pulled back, kissing Jongup's inner thigh. He trailed upward, languidly, kissing all the way up to Jongup's neck. He stroked the younger's hair, which Jongup tilted his head back into.

“More?” Himchan asked, softer than the last time he asked. Jongup nodded mutely, still catching his breath.

That was when Himchan started his preparation. Uncapping the little bottle of lube, Himchan messily coated his fingers in the slick substance, other hand still stroking Jongup's hair as he persistently kissed the butler's neck.

He gently wiggled one finger inside, slowly, despite having stretched the younger with his tongue slightly.

“You okay?” Himchan questioned.

Jongup nodded, slowing swallowing a lump in his throat. “More, please.” He whispered.

“Please who?”

“ _Please Sir_. I want more.”

Himchan granted his wish.

It didn't take longer then six minutes until Jongup had four fingers inside him and was pleading for more.

“Do you want me to fuck you yet?” Himchan questioned, nibbling at Jongup's ear.

“Please, Sir.” Jongup responded.

“You just love being submissive, don't you?” Himchan questioned, combing his fingers through Jongup's hair. The younger nodded softly. “Well,” Himchan smiled, “it's time you get what you want.”

Himchan grabbed the condom that Jongup had left on the bed, tearing it open and quickly rolling it on. After coating himself in lube, he finally (after what seemed like ages) guided himself inside Jongup.

Jongup's channel was hot, and still tight. It took all in him to stay still and question the younger, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Can I move?” He asked.

“ _Please_.” Was Jongup's only response once again, head tilting back to meet Himchan's shoulder.

Then Himchan was thrusting, pulling out and going back in. He alternating between that just humping, only pulling out partway before pushing back in.

Jongup's moans were musical to his ears; a chorus of “o-oh”s and “ah”s spilling from the butler's mouth.

Himchan himself was grunting loudly, uttering curses and Jongup's name under his breath.

“Fuck!” Jongup suddenly shouted. “Sir, Sir, Sir!” He chanted like a mantra, “ _There please_.”

 _Bingo_.

The elder continued hitting that spot after that. Over and over and over.

“Gonna... Gonna-” Jongup muttered, clearly approaching his climax. That is, until Himchan wrapped a hand around the base of Jongup's erection. The butler was suddenly whining, trying to squirm away.

“Not yet.” Himchan grunted, sucking the skin at the junction of Jongup's shoulder into his mouth, biting down.

“S-Sir...” Came the whispered moan.

“Jonguppie,” Himchan questioned suddenly, lips hovering over the newly marked skin, “who am I?”

“S-Sir!” Jongup said, moaning out the title.

“Say my name, Jongup.” Himchan grunted.

“Him- … Ah! _Himchan_! Himchan, Please!” He begged, falling apart right in front of the elder's eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“Who are you?”

“Jongup... I-I'm _yours_.”

“And I'm yours.” Himchan replied, panting, and resting his forehead on Jongup's.

“M-Mine?” Jongup stuttered, wanting to ask more, but it was in that moment that Himchan released his grip on Jongup's erection.

It was in that moment that orgasm ripped through Jongup's entire being. His head tilted up toward the ceiling in a silent moan. Then Himchan let himself go as well.

Lips on Jongup's neck, Himchan groaned through his orgasm. “Fuck, Jonguppie.” He muttered, biting down and earning a gasp.

They stayed there for a good while, coming down from their highs. Jongup was trembling.

“Can I get a cloth, Jonguppie?” Himchan questioned, breaking the silence. He was still stroking the younger's hair. Jongup nodded softly, shutting his eyes and breathing deeply. “I'll be right back.” He murmured, giving one last soft kiss to Jongup's neck.

Himchan ventured to the bathroom, tossing the condom out and quickly finding a soft, small cloth. He ran it under warm water. Then he gave his teeth a good quick brush, for obvious reasons, before heading back to Jongup.

The butler had shifted in the bed; Jongup was sitting up, waiting for him and watching as he entered. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth, trembling still.

Himchan was quick to get back in bed, taking Jongup into his arms.

“You did so good, Jonguppie. So, so good for me.” Himchan murmured, free hand running through Jongup's hair, lips lingering on his cheek.

Carefully, Himchan began running the small towel over Jongup's body. He was gentle, making sure he didn't make the butler sore.

“Do you need anything, Uppie?” He wondered, tossing the cloth to the floor, both hands now resting on either side of Jongup's face.

The butler shook his head, blinking sleepily, and let his head rest in the crook of Himchan's neck. The elder pulled a blanket over them.

“Did you mean it?” Jongup suddenly whispered, his arms wrapping up around Himchan's neck.

“Mean what?” Himchan inquired, rubbing his hand in a circle against the younger's back.

“That you're mine.”

“I did.” Said Himchan, tilting Jongup's chin up and kissing him softly. Jongup smiled, resting his head back down.

From then on, the rest of the night, they stayed in each others arms. It had finally happened, after years of knowing each other. There would be no more unspoken feelings and no more random dates. There was no where else Himchan would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> **... don't ask me where I came up with this. I refuse to tell. Where's the holy water when you need it cx**   
>  **This seemed to have more plot than I intended XD**   
>  **I'm sorry for the late posting~ I got busy over the holidays**


End file.
